You Are The Only Exception
by Amzies
Summary: Cam   Zach had a child: Alexandra   When I was young,I saw my daddy cry,And curse at the wind,He broke his own heart,And I watched,As he tried to reassemble it   Alexandra's lost in her world of cereal when one phone call changes the course of her life.


**My first songfic. I know the lyrics won't fit in exactly but I think it works pretty well. Please R&R. Was this a good songfic and should I do a futurefic about "The Gang's" kids?**

**www(.)the-gallagher-girls(.)webs(.)com - - - - Check it out. Take the brackets away and you'll be making my day!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the product of a Gallagher Girl and a Blackthorne Boy. I'm the product of exceptional espionage breading. I'm the product of Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Goode. I'm Alexandra Morgan-Goode with the two parents who died without saying goodbye.

**When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it**

I'd always known as a kid that mum and dad had a rocky relationship. Really rocky. I also knew that they were highly trained CIA operatives who could disappear at the drop of a hat and could assume a completely different life. I knew that. I also specified in fifteen different languages and had the ability to swipe the floor clean with my famous round-house kick. But what I didn't know was that mum and dad's releationship was so rocky, that they fought often.

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**

It was one night when I woke up at 3:30 am to discover mum and dad yelling hysterically at each other. I knew as well as any spy-in-training that I had to disappear.

'I'm leaving soon and you won't let me say goodbye to Lexie? Are you serious? My own daughter!'

'That's exactly what I'm saying. She's sleeping, honey.'

'Guys, please. Settle down.' That's when I recognised Bex's voice piercing the cold, stiff night air. She had come to look after me again.

'Don't "honey" me, da_rrr_ling. Alexandra knows that this life has its up and downs – she knows that I mightn't be there in the morning. So when I have the chance to say a simple, "See you when I see you, baby girl." before I leave for God knows how long, you deny me the chance?'

'She knows! She knows! That's why she treds lightly with Leo! She knows that what they have won't last long!'

**But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
**

'And again we have to change the subject!'

'Fine! Why don't we just call her down here right now? Alexandra! Lexie!'

'It's okay, dad. I was already up.' I whispered cautiously, turning down that stairs and around the corner. 'It's okay.' I took a tentative step towards them. Their bodies faced each other, but their heads had snapped in my direction. Bex sat quietly on the kitchen stool.

'Lexie, baby, it's okay. Dad and I were just having a disagreement.' I looked my mum in the eye. I knew what a disagreement was. It was when Leo wanted lettuce on our sandwhich and I wanted tomato. It was when Kate (my best friend) and I wanted to use different paths to get to P&E. It was when I had an over-due book on my card and Ms. Stubbings (the ancient librarian) wouldn't let me borrow another for my Advanced Encryption homework.

'I don't think that was a disagreement.' a tear tried to force its way up and over my lower eye lid, 'I think that was another fight.'

**Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face**

'Don't worry, baby. I'm going away for a few weeks again, that's all. I just wanted to say goodbye.'

'I did too, honey. I'm going on a mission too.' dad store blankly at his hands and picked roughly at his finger nails. Bex stood up quietly in the corner. I could see her silently wishing that they would stop fighting. But they ignored her. So I tried to speak up for both of us.

'I know you do. I'm pretty sure Kate – who is all the way over in Brittan – heard you guys fighting. I'm awake, now.'

'Lexie, darling.' dad's pained expression that spread across his face said it all: this relationship is falling apart. I don't love you mother anymore. I don't know why I bother coming home. I don't know why your mother doesn't come home when she says she will. I don't know why we aren't here for Christmas or your birthday. _I don't know._

'It's okay, dad, mum. Where are you guys going this time?'

'Sorry bub, it's classified.'

'Yeah, cos everything we do is classified, eh, Cammie!'

'We live on a need-to-know-basis, Zach.' mum glared at dad, 'Sorry if I don't like living on the dark side. Sorry if I _want_ to come home.'

'What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I don't care if I live or die?'

'I'm only trying to protect Lexie. She can't know where I'm going, what I'm doing and who I'm meeting every second of every day.'

**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now**

**I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

'Please, mum, dad. It's really okay. See you guys when I see you, then?' I looked between the two of them and noticed the hostility.

'Absoluetly, darling. Wouldn't miss the start of term for anything.' dad grinned.

'Yeah. Sure thing, kiddo.' I loved the way mum called me that. I loved the way she kissed my hair and stroked it. I loved the way she smiled weakly at dad.

But then I hated the way dad glared at her. I hated the way she cringed, almost like she knew she had done the wrong thing. I hated how I knew that the wrong thing had nothing to do with me. I hated how it had everything to do with how mum stayed away longer than her mission required.

**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
**

So I went back to bed, knowing full well that that had been the last time I would see mum for about 6 weeks; knowing full well that that had been the last time I would see dad for about 3 weeks. I knew that mum and dad lived on a trapeze. I knew that once upon a time, they had owned nine lives. But what I didn't know was that they were both holding; gripping; clinging to their last life.

**And I'm on my way to believing**

Three weeks later when my bags were neatly pack by the door. Three weeks later when Kate had arrived from Brittan to be with me the week before school. Three weeks later when I was eating breakfast at the kitchen counter thinking _"How blander could this cereal be?". _Three weeks later when the phone rang beside me. Three weeks later when I picked up the phone and answered:

'Hey, Lexie speaking.'

'Present voice identification!' a macanical voice called through the device and straight away I knew what to do.

'Alexandra Morgan-Goode, Senior Student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.'

'Access approved.'

'Hello, Miss Lexie.' John Flanagan, CIA CEO said, 'How are you?'

'Good, thanks Mr. Flanagan. How are you?'

'Well, actually, Lexie. This is kinda hard to explain.'

'Just say it then, Mr. Flanagan. If I've learned anything it's that it is easier to say it staright then drag it out.'

'Your parents won't be returning home. Their missing persons units have been filed and they've been officially declared "MIA".'

I was speachless.

**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing**


End file.
